Freezberg Brewhaus
Freezberg Brewhaus is the third location in the Icelantica Backside area, after Digloo Lodge. Freezberg Brewhaus Description: German ice fisherman settled on the backside of Lake Freezeberg many years ago and make a variety of ales and spirits to keep wranglers ice fishin'. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Getting to Freezberg Brewhaus From Digloo Lodge, after catching either Great White Whale Fish or Saint Jeanne Fish at pole level 250, you can unlock Freezberg Brewhaus. You'll need to have solved the gene combo for the fish as well as catching the lower-level fish such as Wildling Fish beforehand.https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/questions?id=108110 How to Play Like the other areas of Icelantica Backside, this involves mixing Gene Combo (gene combinations) in a Mastermind-like game in order to unlock the Fish first before you can catch them. One advantage for guessing on these Icelantica Backside fish is that they are combinations of existing fish from all over Farovia and Roperia rather than random ingredients. The silhouettes and the names of the existing fish are presented, and you only need to pick one each from the two groups. The silhouette of the combined fish will have physical aspects that will help narrow this down, for example, one of them holds an axe. Otherwise, you can play this straight up like Mastermind and use the strategy detailed in Glacier Shack. What to buy * Addons for Cold Fusion including: ** Tesla Coil Hook (requires Level 250) ** Gas Tubes (requires level 310) * Addons for Holy Hybrid including: ** What to catch What chum Any chum will work in these Roperia versions of the backside islands of Icelantica. You will be able to purchase Tater Chum , Prawn Chum , and Pita Chum while there. Moving on To move on to Snowpeak Basecamp, you will need to level one of your poles to 422 and After catching the level 422 Doublee Fish, you will get the message: Jean and Genes: Snowpeak Basecamp is open for camping registration! It will also tell you to find gene combos/catch gene combo fish for Cold Fusion and Holy Hybrid poles, but you don't have to do that right away. For example, with a Level 422 Cold Fusion but Level 102 Holy Hybrid you get the message: With your Cold Fusion, find the 5x Gene Combo for the level 495 Weapler! Digloo Lodge: Find the quadruple Gene Combo for the level 250 Holy Hybrid Saint Jeanne... Register to Camp Registered (your name) at Snowpeak Basecamp for this years season! Follow the Porter to Snowpeak Basecamp. You will begin traveling and it will take between 10 and 30 minutes. Follow Porter to Campground Following Porter to Snowpeak Basecamp for the first time... Arriving at Snowpeak Basecamp in x mins x secs... It will also ask you to find gene combos and/or catch more gene combo fish, but this isn't necessary to unlock: Find the 6x Gene Combo for the level 501 Shining Prince! Buy the next Cold Fusion addon! References Category:Freezberg Brewhaus Category:Icelantica Backside Category:Islands Category:Roperia